robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Roblox-Slenderman
(I am going to censor curse words, just in case someone doesn't like seeing curse words...) We all know about the famous, well-known, 4chan joke, The Nigger. Due to his popularity, people on roblox have made spin-off games, such as "Nignog’s Revenge" or "Nigger’s Forest". But there was one game, that stood out to me. It was called, "Niglet Is BloodThirsty". It was a truly scary game. That's why I'll tell you my scarring experience. I was playing Stop It Nigger! And it didn't seem that scary to me. So I quit the game, and searched "nigger". And the game I said "Nigger Is BloodThirsty", popped up. It looked scary so I clicked on it, and I got on the game. There were tons of comments saying "Help me". I thought it was just a troll, so I just started playing. You start in a forest, when I spawned I said to myself "Clichée". After awhile, I walked around trying to find pages, but apparently, you're not supposed to find pages. So I clicked a button that simply said "help", and you're supposed to follow a trail of blood stains. So I did. Following this trail got boring, so I found another path. I know I wasn't doing what you were supposed to. Anyway, I made it to a fence, and it had a message on it, it said "Help me". I just walked away, like I saw nothing. After a bit longer of walking, I saw Slenderman, and I jumped. The nigger had blood all over him, and he didn't wear a suit and tie. He was just black, other than his head, of course. Still, it freaked me out. And the nigger had a really defined face. But it was still creepy. Then, it just jumps to static. You couldn't hear the static, only a bloodcurdling scream. I then left the ROBLOX game. It was f***ing scary... I looked in the comments, and there was a comment, that showed it was commented by me. It said "Help Me". But, it couldn't be possible.... I never commented that! What the f*** did the creator want with me? A bit later, I found out it was shut down. Even though it was crazy, it saddened me. I started getting messages from random ROBLOX people. They all said the same thing, "We'll Help You, Just Come Over To The Darkness". What the f***?!?! I searched "Slender Is BloodThirsty" on Google. And the first thing I saw was "NEVER. PLAY. NIGGER IS BLOODTHRISTY ON ROBLOX. EVER". It was in big bold letters. Why would someone make such a game? There were also tons of links sending you to those asking questions websites. All the questions were "Why do I feel racist after playing 'Nigger Is BloodThirsty?'. All the answers were "We'll Help You, Just Come Over To The Darkness". What could this mean? I had to find out. So I searched everywhere to see if I could find anything. And, I found a page on the creepypasta wikia dedicated to this. It was titled "Nigger Games". It was basically saying don't play the game, and s*** like that. After playing it, I feel like I'm being watched, NO JOKE. I really do. Maybe just because I'm paranoid? It cant be. I had to find out. Like the dope I am, I went outside and stared at the forest next to my neighborhood for about an hour. I swear I saw some figure move, it wasn't windy so it had to be an entity. When something started to move, I looked closer, and painfully slowly, a figure walked toward me. After it noticed I was staring at it, it stopped moving. My friend tapped on my shoulder, I screamed and punched him in the face. Out of nowhere, I screamed "HELP ME" then ran inside. Was the game making me feel like I had to do that? What the f***, game? I had to stop this madness, so I ran to my room and read a nigger book I got for Christmas one year. On one of the pages, it said "Help Me", in my handwriting. I don't ever remember that being there. I read some more, and found out, in the nigger’s game, the scream they used made people paranoid. It was a certain tone, to make anyone snap into paranoia. I sighed happily, and again, I said silently "Help Me". Then I heard a voice say, "We'll Help You, Just Come Over To The Darkness". ---- Niggers are shit, RACE WAR NOW! Category:Games